Héroe de leyenda
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Un malvado rey, un reino atormentado por éste, un mago que le obedece fielmente, y un joven caballero dispuesto a convertirse en héroe al acabar con el tirano; esta es la historia de Alfred y los secretos que encerraba sin saberlo... USUK AU


******Advertencia!:** USUK, FrUK no correspondido, muerte de personaje, algunas partes violentas, drama, ooc de algunos personajes, mención de mpreg

**Héroe de leyenda **(Capítulo único)

Las grandes historias de héroes de fantasía, suelen comenzar con un hermoso reino al cual defender, con un Rey justo que protege a su gente a toda costa; pero esta historia no es así. Lo que tenemos aquí es a uno de los más despreciables hombres a la cabeza del que fuera un glorioso reino, sólo que desde la coronación de este tirano, todo ha quedado sumido en la pobreza, y su gente inconforme intenta por todos los medios liberarse. Es así que, un grupo de jóvenes caballeros, empuñando sus espadas, están deseosos de conseguir salvar a su pueblo.

Claro que, si las cosas fueran tan fáciles como tener un grupo de justicieros, hace mucho tiempo que el actual rey habría dejado de serlo. Era imposible derrocar al tirano, el motivo no era la falta de voluntad, era el as bajo la manga de ese hombre de mal corazón: un mago, un maligno mago, de alma tan oscura como la del propio Rey. Ese cruel mago no era otra cosa que el perro guardián del Rey. En el tenebroso castillo no trabajaba nadie, sólo estaba el soberano y su mágico sirviente, siendo este último el encargado de cualquier exigencia del Rey, desde su comida y necesidades, hasta los más macabros caprichos.

Escapar a otro reino tampoco era viable, todo por una barrera mágica mandada poner por el rey, ésta impedía que la gente saliera, sin embargo, muchos mercaderes habían corrido con la mala suerte de entrar. Así es, se podía entrar pero no salir.

Para fortuna de toda esa gente llena de esperanzas, los jóvenes héroes no se rendían con facilidad, cada vez reclutaban nuevos miembros, elaboraban planes de ataque, porque el mago, a pesar de ser un solo hombre, ya era el causante de muchas muertes. El mago era el principal enemigo a vencer, después, ejecutar al Rey sería sesillo.

Y soñando con el día en que serán libres para vivir felizmente en un reino justo y hermoso, todos ellos, héroes verdaderos, continuarán pelando.

-…Y por eso es que mañana mismo partimos al primer pueblo- un joven, de esos caballeros valientes, hablaba ante un grupo de ancianos

-Nosotros, el consejos de ancianos, aprobamos su viaje y su noble misión… sólo les rogamos tengan cuidado, sean prudentes e inteligentes-uno de los viejos hablaba por todos, deseando no mandar a esos muchachos a una muerte segura-Gilbert, Ludwig y Alfred… les deseamos lo mejor

Los tres jóvenes se inclinaron en señal de respeto, felices de poder defender a su pueblo con su espada.

El viaje de estos tres duró cinco días, ya que su pequeño poblado natal se encontraba lejos del castillo del rey. Al llegar se integraron inmediatamente a las filas de los rebeldes. Cada uno se presentó dando una demostración de su manejo con las armas. Gilbert era el mayor, el primogénito de una familia que honrosamente había servido al antiguo Rey, y que además había instruido a su hermano menor Ludwig. Ellos además, deseaban honrar la memoria de su padre, un hombre justo que muriera en espera de ver su reino con la gloria de su juventud. Por otro lado estaba Alfred, joven lleno de energía, era sólo un huérfano deseoso de forjarse un futuro prometedor, había conocido a sus amigos durante el entrenamiento de ellos dos y pronto se les unió gustoso.

-Ustedes tres han pasado las pruebas físicas y… sorprendentemente las intelectuales también-una joven de larga cabellera castaña les hablaba-… y eso último los digo por ustedes dos

-¿Qué? Si yo estoy sobre calificado en todo-dijo Gilbert encarando a la mujer

-¡Oye! Yo no soy ningún tonto para que digas eso de mi-ahora era Alfred quien se defendía del comentario de la chica

-Como sea… aún les falta una prueba más, no importa si la pasan o no, pero es información relevante para nosotros como rebeldes unidos-ella les condujo por el pueblo, de manera discreta, fingiendo ser simples campesinos que iban de paso. Su destino resultó ser la sastrería del lugar

-Este es Roderich Edelstein-los presentó con el hombre joven a cargo del negocio

-Gracias, Elizabeta…-él era refinado y con la inteligencia refulgiendo en sus oscuras pupilas-Ya saben mi nombre pero no mi especialidad

-¿Ser aburrido?-dijo Gilbert haciendo reír a su amigo de ojos azules y causando la vergüenza de su hermano menor

-Ya veo que eres un idiota, pero no evaluaré esa parte… lo que me corresponde es todo lo referente al mago que será su adversario

-Creí que esto sería una clase de prueba-dijo Ludwig intrigado por el encuentro con Roderich

-Lo es…-Roderich los rodeó, mirándolos de arriba abajo-verán, todo mi conocimiento sobre magia, no me hace un mago para nuestro infortunio, pero si me permite percibir la magia y reconocer los encantamientos-terminó de verlos y recobró su sitio al frente de los tres

-Todo esto tiene como propósito el determinar que no tengan alguna conexión con el enemigo-les aclaró Elizabeta

-De hecho, me consta que ninguno de ustedes es su aliado… sin embargo, tú-Roderich señaló a Alfred-tú tienes un poderoso hechizo sobre ti, no sé de qué se trata en concreto pero tienes tres grandes sellos mágicos actuando en ti

-Eso es imposible… yo no sé de magia y nunca he estado en presencia de un mago-decía la verdad, el de ojos azules poco conocía del mundo y estaba muy seguro de no haber interactuado con nadie de ese mundo de ilusiones

-Puede que no lo recuerdes-prosiguió el experto-de cualquier forma no encuentro motivos verdaderos para impedir que te unas a los rebeldes, veo en ti un buen corazón y buenas intenciones, espero que no me decepciones llegado el momento

Alfred estaba intrigado, no entendía porque él tenía un hechizo sobre de si, no había razón. Pero si lo dicho por la gente era verdad, era muy posible que su próximo adversario tuviera algo que ver, porque se decía él era el único capaz de manipular la magia en todo el reino, o inclusive en todo el mundo.

Luego de ese encuentro, los tres fueron brevemente instruidos. La primera lección era simple pero de vital importancia, tenían que conocer el terreno de batalla. Todos los enfrentamientos habían tenido el mismo escenario: las afueras del castillo, esto era una extensión de varios cientos de metros, árido por completo, lo que alguna vez fuera parte de los frondosos jardines reales. Se sabía que todo el lugar tenía sensores mágicos que de inmediato alertaban al Rey de la presencia de algún intruso, y este a su vez, mandaba al mago a ejecutar a cualquier persona que osara estar en su territorio.

-…Algunas veces toman prisioneros, pero si se topan con el mago y no logran derrotarlo, lo mejor que les puede pasar será que los mate rápidamente-Elizabeta era seria al hablar de su labor como instructora

Por eso el resto de la información fue explicada con detenimiento. Ahora mismo dependían del éxito de otro pequeño grupo de guerreros. Ellos ahora intentaban conseguir sangre de una criatura mítica, una que se creía extinta: el dragón. De acuerdo con Roderich, sólo hay una manera de neutralizar completamente a un mago, y esa era llenando sus manos de sangre de dragón, aunque también se sabía que si le dabas a beber dicha sustancia funcionaría mejor, pero claro, ellos no aspiraban a tanto, sólo necesitaban quitarlo de en medio.

* * *

Hoy era el día, Alfred y sus amigos tendrían su primer enfrentamiento. El grupo encargado de recolectar la sangre del dragón no había dado señales de continuar con vida, así que no podían darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Siendo así, con más o menos dos meses de entrenamiento, era hora de actuar.

-¡De acuerdo, todos atentos!-Elizabeta estaba ante un grupo de diez valientes caballeros, armados y listos para la pelea- en unos cuantos minutos atacaremos, el plan es hacerlo en dos grupos, nunca antes habíamos tenido tantos miembros y aprovecharemos esa ventaja. Un grupo inicial de cinco de ustedes iniciará el enfrentamiento, a los pocos instantes el resto les seguirán, tenemos fe en que siendo diez contra uno tengan una posibilidad de ganar.

-¡Claro que ganaremos!-gritó uno de ellos y el resto le siguieron, la confianza estaba a tope y eso hacía feliz a la castaña

-Ustedes son mi responsabilidad-dijo el de ojos rojos a sus jóvenes acompañantes-así que, Ludwig, Alfred, confió en ustedes y en sus habilidades -Gilbert estaría en el segundo grupo con ellos, pero temía que se pudieran separar en el campo de batalla

-Hermano, estaremos unidos-el de ojos azul más claro chocó su puño en señal de hermandad-y tú también eres nuestro hermano-dijo dirigiéndose a Alfred y repitiendo el gesto de las manos.

-Claro que sí, y como hermanos, saldremos victoriosos-Alfred siempre los consideró familia, su familia adoptiva

Tal y como se planeó, el asalto dio comienzo. Alfred admiraba el terreno, era desolado y definitivamente no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Y ahí estaba al siguiente instante, ellos ocultos y él a la vista de todos. Era una figura delgada y encapuchada con una risa demencial y una tenebrosa sonrisa que casi refulgía en las sombras de su rostro.

-Parece que no aprenden la lección-habló con una voz bastante ordinaria-¿qué más debo hacerles? Ya los he matado de demasiadas formas, suficientes para que dejaran de venir

-Dime…-siguió su charla uno de los rebeldes-¿Por qué haces esto?... si te revelaras contra el rey, también serías libre

-Idiotas, mi lugar es junto al Rey Francis y sus deseos mis órdenes-energía café se concentró en sus manos y la tierra bajo sus pies rugió abriéndose bruscamente-y él no quiere que sus nadie pise sus tierras

Al segundo grupo no le quedó más remedio que salir, actuar, hacer lo que fuera para intentar salvar a sus compañeros y cumplir la misión.

-Vaya, así que tienen más amigos que la vez pasada…-por un momento el mago les miró atento, sin hacer nada por unos segundos, sólo para terminar por detener su magia al siguiente instante-creo que vale la pena darles una oportunidad más de aprender la lección… así que… unos vivirán-extendió su mano derecha con un fulgor azul, mismo que envolvió, inmovilizó e hizo flotar a la mitad de ellos, entre los cuales estaban los tres jóvenes nuevos de la rebelión-y… otros morirán-con su mano izquierda y un fulgor rojo hizo lo mismo con los restantes. El mago les sonrió a todos ellos.

-¡NO!-el grito generalizado de aquellos que sobrevivirían se escuchó sonoramente

Al siguiente instante estaban a mitad del pueblo, sin un rasguño, pero sin la mitad de sus compañeros.

-¡Ese maldito!-gritó Alfred golpeando el piso, todos ellos estaban indignados

La reunión en el cuartel secreto no se hizo esperar, y desde luego tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Esto es…-Elizabeta estaba tremendamente consternada, nunca es fácil ver morir a sus compañeros y discípulos-… por otro lado, esto nunca había pasado

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El que ese maldito matara a cinco personas con una sola mano?-Ludwig estaba tan furioso como los demás

-No… eso es normal viniendo de ese mago, lo que es verdaderamente sorprendente es que les permitiera vivir a ustedes

Para los sobrevivientes ya no tuvo más palabras, les mandó a descansar y les indicó que mañana se reunirían nuevamente. Sin embargo, ella no se quedó en el cuartel secreto a tratar de dormir, en cambio, fue a buscar a Roderich, ya que tenía tantas o más dudas que los jóvenes caballeros.

-Vaya… en verdad sorprendente-decía el muchacho al terminar de escuchar la historia

- Sabes mejor que nadie que él nunca le ha perdonado la vida a nadie, sin importar que fueran mujeres o niños, mucho menos a guerreros como los nuestros-la chica necesitaba alguna respuesta, ya que pensar que el mago se estaba volviendo bueno no era una opción para nada lógica

-Debe ser por ese chico nuevo… Alfred, después de todo sí tiene algo que ver con ese tipo pero… ¿Cuál es la conexión?-el joven decía la verdad sobre no conocerle, así que no sabía cómo podría una cosa ver con la otra-Elizabeta, mañana manda a un caballero en compañía de Alfred, si nuevamente sobrevive nos habrá demostrado que en efecto él tiene algo que el mago quiere proteger

Tal y como Roderich lo mandó, al día siguiente se mandó a los dos jóvenes, y las dudas se aclararon, porque, aunque herido, Alfred regresó con vida una vez más. Entonces se decidió apartar al joven de ojos azules, él era valioso, no sabían la razón, pero el mago no parecía querer matarle, y esa era la ventaja más grande que nunca antes habían tenido, y no lo desaprovecharían.

Pero Alfred estaba confuso, no podía saber lo que Elizabeta y Roderich tramaban, y tampoco sabía que se traía con él ese mago, pero sí estaba seguro de que el mágico sirviente del Rey podía aclararle al menos esa parte.

Si las teorías de los líderes de la rebelión eran ciertas, entonces no corría riesgo de morir si acudía a encontrarse con el mago. Con esa idea en mente, Alfred se las arregló para escapar e ir a las afueras del castillo.

-¡Muéstrate, mago!-gritó apenas traspasó la reja de la entrada. Se llevó un gran susto cuando ese sujeto apareció detrás suyo y demasiado cerca

-Ya te di dos oportunidades… ¿acaso no valoras tu vida?-sus ojos eran verdes, como un par de hechizadas esmeraldas

-No se trata de eso…-se giró para verle a la cara- dime la verdad… ¿Por qué me has dejado vivir?

El mago agudizó su mirada y sonrió con burla-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero en vista de que te preocupa tanto… entonces te mataré-dicho eso, usando sus poderes, hizo aparecer unas enormes garras de energía verde entorno a sus manos

-¿Qué te da el Rey para que le obedezcas así?-Alfred se defendía de los fieros ataques con su espada

-Nada…-un repentino giro por fin le causó una profunda herida al joven de ojos azules, haciéndole apoyar una rodilla en el suelo-… no eres rival para mí, más te valdría nunca haber venido-luego de eso, le atacó sin misericordia, haciendo que pronto perdiera la conciencia… pero no le mató.

* * *

Cuando Alfred recuperó la conciencia se encontraba en la base rebelde, con sus heridas vendadas y sin entender cómo era que no estaba muerto.

-¡Eres un tonto!-le reprendió fuertemente la castaña-¡sabías perfectamente que podía matarte y aun así tú…!

-Basta-era Roderich quien la detuvo-no ha sido tan grave, después de todo aún está vivo y ya tenemos nuestra carta de la victoria

-¿De qué hablan…?-el joven caballero sabía que no se referían a él

-Esta mañana, cuando escapaste, uno de los guerreros perdidos regresó, y trajo la sangre de dragón-el de cabellos oscuros sonreía, cuando Antonio regreso con la sustancia, supo que ya tenían ganada esa guerra clandestina

Unos días después, cuando Alfred se había repuesto casi por completo, fue el momento de dar su golpe final. Ese día el mago caería y con él, el Rey. Confiando es sus dos ventajas, la sangre y el joven, mandarían a un grupo pequeño, sólo Gilbert y su hermano irían en compañía de Alfred.

-¡Dijiste que me matarías!-gritó Alfred a modo de saludo, justo en medio del campo enemigo

Nuevamente apareció el mago de ojos verdes-… eso dije, es verdad

-Pues adelante, mátame… si es que te atreves-el joven tiró su espada al suelo y abrió los brazos, dispuesto a que el otro le matara

-Estúpido, deberías alejarte y no regresar a este lugar jamás… y en vez de eso vienes a perder la vida inútilmente-sonaba molesto como pocas veces se le había escuchado. El mago se acercó, juntando una esfera de energía en su mano derecha, pero cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Alfred, de la nada saltaron sus compañeros, empapándolo con la sangre de dragón-…esto es

-¡Es tu perdición!-Gilbert fue el primero en atacar, a lo que el de ojos verdes intentó convocar sus poderes sin ningún resultado. Por primera vez en todos esos años de lucha, el mago estaba herido, el joven de ojos rojos le había atravesado con su espada, misma arma que sacó tras de otro rápido movimiento.

Tambaleándose, el mago dio unos pasos atrás, su propia sangre le manchaba ahora las manos que se llevara a la herida. Pero eso no terminaba, un segundo ataque le sorprendió, ahora era Ludwig, dando otro letal golpe en su abdomen. Entonces, la capucha del mago se deslizó dejando ver su rostro consternado, esos ojos verdes ya no eran más temibles, y sus rubios cabellos revueltos ahora se mecían con el viento al caer del cuerpo del mago.

-Remátalo, Alfred…-dijo Gilbert, sabiendo lo mucho que ese tipo había lastimado a su amigo en el pasado

El de ojos azules recogió su espada y contempló al que ahora se retorcía en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre-te daré tu merecido…-y dicho eso, levantó el arma, dispuesto a decapitar al mago.

Pero, cuando el arma estaba por asestar el golpe, el de ojos verdes la detuvo con una de sus manos, naturalmente cortándose en el proceso, mas sosteniéndola firmemente, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de ésta-…n-no… lo hagas

-No habrá piedad para ti-aseguró Ludwig

-…E-Eso no… es lo que… pido-se desangraba con rapidez, la vista ya se le nublaba y ocupaba sus últimas fuerzas en seguir inutilizando la espada de Alfred-… sólo… él no debe… matarme

-Tonterías… ¿Por qué, según tú?-Gilbert habló con severidad

-…Se… arrepentiría… si lo hace-las fuerzas le abandonaron, soltó el filo de la espada, y levantó el rostro una vez más-… perdóname-fue su última palabra antes de finalmente morir

-¿Qué significa eso?-Gilbert preguntó, mas en ese momento la tierra tembló

-Ahora que el mago ha muerto, todos sus hechizos se están desvaneciendo… esto debe ser por la barrera mágica que desaparece-Ludwig lo sabía por haber estado platicando con Roderich

Era verdad, la barrera, una gigantesca cúpula, ahora se desmaterializaba en forma de un brillante polvo que el viento se llevaba a lo más alto donde se perdía de vista. Eso mismo pasó en aquel terreno, removiendo los sensores mágicos.

Tal y como Alfred esperaba, ahora era su turno de liberarse de los tres sellos mágicos que Roderich viera en él. Enfrente del joven se pudieron ver tres círculos con brillantes inscripciones, los tres en una hilera vertical. En un segundo se rompieron, como si fueran de cristal, y sus restos se esfumaron igual que toda la magia de aquel mago.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-cuestionó el menor de los hermanos al de ojos azules que de inmediato cambió su expresión a una horrorizada-¿Alfred...?

-¡AHH!-gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-¡Dinos qué te pasa, Alfred!

-Arthur… ¡Arthur!-se tiró a llorar ante el cuerpo de aquel mago, abrazándolo fuertemente con desesperación

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, no entendían nada, y las cosas estaban lejos de clarificarse, porque aún faltaban hechizos por deshacerse, al menos uno, del que nadie tenía conocimiento, y éste se materializó como un agujero negro que se abrió por sobre sus cabezas a unos cuantos metros. Mientras Alfred no le prestaba atención, los otros dos presenciaron como de esa cosa salían cientos de destellos que se transformaron en personas, y cuando todos terminaron de salir, el agujero se desintegró como todo lo demás.

-Esta gente…-Gilbert miraba atónito como todos recobraban la conciencia y se ponían en pie, tan confundidos como él-son… todos los que suponían estar muertos

Así es, todas y cada una de las personas que se decían habían perecido a manos del mago, eran guerreros en su mayoría, y el resto eran aldeanos comunes. Ninguno presentaba signos de envejecimiento, como si hubieran permanecido congelados en el tiempo.

-Entonces… él nunca mató a nadie-Ludwig regresó la vista a su amigo que seguía llorando con el cuerpo del mago- Alfred… creo que sólo tú sabes que ha pasado aquí realmente…

-… Sí-susurró el aludido, intentando calmarse un poco, sabía que sus amigos merecían una explicación-…verán… él era Arthur, el mago real en los últimos años del antiguo Rey Alexis…

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?-aunque más que eso, Gilbert quería saber porque Alfred sufría tanto por la muerte del tal Arthur

-Lo sé porque… yo soy el legítimo sucesor al trono…-Alfred acomodó el cuerpo en su regazo, acariciando los cabellos rubios de Arthur- por eso él me salvó de ser asesinado por mi primo Francis, y para que no corriera más peligro, sello mis recuerdos con su magia…

* * *

_Era otro aburrido día en el castillo. No tenía nada que hacer, su mentor no se encontraba y por lo tanto no tendría lecciones esa mañana, y su padre estaba muy ocupado para prestarle atención, además de que su primo Francis no iría en semanas a visitarle. El joven príncipe Alfred se aburría. Después de todo, era como los demás niños de ocho años, queriendo jugar con amigos, pero él no tenía, eso estaba prohibido, existía una estúpida tradición real que dictaba que el príncipe heredero no podía abandonar el castillo y ningún poblador, exceptuando a los trabajadores del lugar, debía verlo._

_Llevaba un largo rato paseándose por los jardines, hasta que escuchó que alguien le llamaba-Príncipe Alfred…_

_-¡Mago Altus!-corrió el pequeño al encuentro de su tutor y mago real-no sabía que ya habías regresado_

_-Recién estoy llegando, Príncipe-el hombre era un anciano de amable semblante y larga barba blanca. Pero cuanto Alfred se acercó, notó una pequeña sombra que se escondía detrás de éste-ah… permítame presentarle a alguien especial-el mago dio unos cuantos pasos aun costado, dejando ver a un pequeño niño, era más bajito que Alfred y se le veía asustadizo-él es Arthur, será mi aprendiz _

_-¡Genial!-Alfred saltó de alegría con sus ojos azules brillando, cosa que asustó aún más al pequeño Arthur-Yo soy el Príncipe Alfred_

_-M-Mucho gusto… su alteza-Arthur se acercó un poco, suficiente para mirarle de frente y hacer una reverencia _

_-No hagas eso, no me gusta… y llámame sólo Alfred o me enfadaré contigo, Arthur-dijo haciéndose el malo cosa que el otro niño no sabía interpretar muy bien_

_-Déjelo en paz, Príncipe…-pidió Altus, y luego se dirigió a su aprendiz-debes estar cansado, que tal si tomas una siesta_

_El mago le llevó al que sería su cuarto y le dejó profundamente dormido, antes de regresar donde Alfred._

_-Ese chico es raro, no me agrada…_

_-Príncipe Alfred… quizá no lo entienda pero la vida de Arthur no ha sido nada fácil-el mago buscaba que esos dos se llevaran bien, después de todo, algún día serían Rey y Mago respectivamente_

_-verá… Arthur es huérfano, y en la aldea donde creció decían que estaba maldito y por eso nadie le hablaba_

_Alfred entonces se sintió culpable por haberle asustado al conocerlo, y como futuro rey, decidió que le debía una disculpa, misma que le dio apenas le vio durante la cena, porque también había pedido que Arthur siempre estuviera con él, sería su compañero de ahora en adelante. _

_De esa forma comenzó una nueva vida para los dos. Mientras Alfred recibía sus lecciones, Arthur también estudiaba magia con el mismo Altus, y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba jugando con el príncipe. Eran simplemente inseparables._

_-Ahora que lo pienso… nunca te he visto usar tu magia, ¿cómo es?-Alfred era muy curioso, y le gustaba cuando Altus usaba sus poderes, así que ahora quería ver los de Arthur_

_-Bueno… no sé muy bien a qué te refieras… pero en el pueblo aprendí a hacer esto-Arthur retrocedió un poco, se concentró, y entonces comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con las muñecas, así, hasta que aros de colores aparecieron, primero dos, luego cuatro, y de esa forma hasta aparecer doce de ellos. Los hizo flotar en la misma forma que un malabarista realizaba sus trucos_

_-¡Eso es muy bonito!-era magia de verdad-de eso hablaba, ahora ya veo tu clase de magia, y es encantadora_

_Arthur sonrió, y le mostró casi todos los encantamientos y trucos que conocía, todos eran coloridos y agradables, algunos usaban elementos y otros simplemente eran luces fantásticas. Sí, para Alfred, la magia de Arthur era hermosa._

_Acompañándose el uno al otro siempre, no se dieron cuenta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenían dieciséis años…_

_-¡Arthur!-Alfred caminaba por los pasillos, llevaba un arco en la mano y varias flechas a cuestas-¡Arthur!_

_-¡No me grites, tonto!-el mago de ojos verdes apareció dejando una estela de chispas de colores. Ahora era mucho más desinhibido, y conociendo bien al príncipe, ya se tomaba mucha confianza con él_

_-Quiero que me acompañes a cazar-sentenció Alfred tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo por donde había llegado_

_-No me gusta ir de cacería, eso asusta a las hadas y duendes-refunfuñaba Arthur, sin que el otro le prestara atención_

_Los años habían hecho de Alfred un alto joven, de espalda ancha y grandes habilidades con varias armas. En cambio Arthur era delgado, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que el otro, y con un amplio conocimiento en magia de todo tipo._

_Alfred había arrastrado al joven mago hasta un bosque tras el castillo, mismo donde ambos solían practicar, sólo que esta vez iban sin compañía. Altus había fallecido hace ya dos años, y Arthur ahora era el mago real, así que el tiempo con Alfred se redujo considerablemente, ahora tenía responsabilidades con el rey Alexis._

_-No vas a cazar nada…-dijo Arthur mirándole fallar otro tiro-estás desconcentrado_

_-La verdad… no importa, realmente no venía a cazar nada- guardó el arco con las flechas y se aproximó al de ojos verdes-la única presa que quería ya la tengo-le sostuvo por la cintura y le besó_

_-No… es-espera…-Arthur intentaba alejarlo, pero era una batalla perdida, tuvo que esperar hasta que Alfred liberará sus labios-Idiota… alguien podría vernos_

_-Por eso vinimos hasta aquí-sonrió despreocupado mientras el mago suspiraba_

_-Me pregunto si entenderás algún día que serás el rey, y por lo tanto… tienes que casarte con una chica que será la reina_

_-Eso nunca… yo te quiero a ti-había inflado sus mejillas como un niño caprichoso-tú serás mi reina, y no digas que no puedes, ni pongas de pretexto el que debo tener un sucesor, porque sabes que con tu magia puedes darme un hijo_

_Arthur estaba rojo a más no poder, y lo peor es que ya no tenía argumentos, todo eso era verdad, y además también amaba a ese chico con locura- dejémoslo en que lo voy a pensar, ¿sí?_

_-No~ tú serás la futura reina…_

_Siguieron con eso hasta la tarde, pero cuando volvieron se toparon con terribles noticias: el Rey estaba muy enfermo. Su salud se había visto muy deteriorada en esos últimos días, y ahora estaba en cama, con pocas posibilidades de recuperarse. Si las cosas seguían así, pronto sería Alfred quien tomará la corona para ser el nuevo rey. _

_Sin embargo, alguien había llegado al castillo, como ave de malagüero. Francis, el hijo de la única hermana del rey Alexis, estaba viviendo ahí con el pretexto de estar al lado de su tío moribundo, tal y como su madre quería. Y desde luego eso era mentira, porque él quería subir al trono, y para ello ya tenía un plan._

_-Mon amour, Arthur-Francis se paseaba por los rosales del jardín, donde mismo el mago cuidaba personalmente de las flores_

_-Francis…-dijo despectivo, ellos no se llevaban nada bien, básicamente porque el primo de Alfred había intentado propasarse con él un par de veces, cosa que el príncipe heredero no sabía-sería bueno si te largaras de aquí, asustas a las hadas del jardín _

_-Creo que el único que tiene miedo de mí, eres tú… pero no vengo a pelear contigo, sólo quiero invitarte una taza de té y platicar un rato_

_Arthur no se pudo negar, y la petición le parecía inofensiva, terminando por acompañar al otro rubio a una de las salas del castillo. Francis fue quien preparó todo, asegurando además, que él mismo había horneado la tarta que iban a comer._

_-No me trago el cuento de que sólo quisieras platicar conmigo… ¿Qué quieres realmente?_

_-Inteligente y astuto como siempre, Arthur-pero ya era tarde, lo que pretendía, ya lo tenía hecho y terminado-… mi propósito era que bebieras ese té, eso era todo_

_-El veneno no afecta a los magos…_

_-No tiene veneno, tiene sangre de dragón-el mago se envaró, sabía lo que eso significaba, por eso, cuando varios caballeros al servicio de Francis entraron a llevarlo por la fuerza, nada pudo hacer._

_Fue llevado a la sala del trono, donde mismo tenían cautivo a Alfred, quien tenía señales de haberse defendido con fervor, pero sin lograr ganarle a tantos._

_-¡Alfred!-Arthur luchaba por liberarse e ir con su Alfred_

_-Calma… cuando los mate tendrán toda la eternidad para estar juntos-Francis se paseaba con un sable en su mano-después de todo… mi pobre tío ya descansa en paz, así que sólo debo quedar yo para ser coronado Rey_

_-Siendo así… sólo mátame a mí, y deja en paz a Arthur-Alfred alzó la cabeza, los soldados le tenían de rodillas inmovilizado_

_-Si hago eso, él me acabará cuando recupere su magia-dijo caminando en dirección al mago_

_-Por favor, sólo mátame a mi…-pidió Alfred una vez más_

_-Eso no…-ahora Arthur hablaba_

_-Son realmente tiernos, se quieren tanto que no desean ver morir al otro-a Francis eso le enfermaba, y más porque siempre mostró el mismo interés sentimental por el de ojos verdes, claro que sin ser correspondido-Alfred… si tanto te molesta, te eliminaré primero_

_-¡Detente!-Arthur gritó-…yo… te propongo un trato_

_-Te escucho_

_-Firmemos un contrato mágico, yo seré tu esclavo el resto de mi vida, y a cambio dejarás vivir a Alfred_

_-Me gusta la parte del esclavo… pero-Francis lucía pensativo-eso no me garantiza que Alfred no regrese a tratar de quitarme el trono_

_-Entonces déjame sellar sus recuerdos, los reemplazaré con memorias falsas y no sabrá quién es en realidad-Arthur estaba desesperado, quería que el rubio de cabello largo aceptara a toda costa_

_-Bien, pero si me desobedeces, al menos una vez, quiero que el contrato diga que Alfred morirá-ahora Francis estaba frente de Arthur, hablando prácticamente en su cara y respirando su aliento_

_-Acepto con la condición de que, si le haces daño de cualquier forma, yo seré libre_

_Con las negativas de Alfred como fondo, Arthur y Francis redactaron el contrato que fue firmado con sangre. _

"_Queda asentado en magia y sangre, que Arthur servirá por siempre a Francis, obedientemente como un fiel esclavo. Este contrato será vigente universalmente, así como el tiempo mismo. Sin embargo, puede quebrantarse, sí y sólo sí, Francis lastimara a Alfred, o si Arthur desobedeciera, en cuyo caso, la parte defraudada podrá ser libre de vivir sin seguir atado a estas palabras."_

_-¡No lo hagas!-seguía repitiendo Alfred. Aun no se secaba la sangre sobre el papel, cuando los poderes de Arthur regresaron, justo a tiempo para cumplir con lo dicho, así caminó hasta donde estaba Alfred_

_-Es la única manera de salvar tu vida-Arthur tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_-Prefiero estar muerto antes que olvidarte…_

_-No digas tonterías-Arthur le sonrió una última vez, para después extender su diestra, dibujando con magia un circulo flotante frente de Alfred. Con su otra mano lo extendió, dividiéndolo en tres-"con este círculo sello tu mente…"_

_-No sigas…-Alfred vio introducir aquella pieza de magia en su cabeza_

_-"con este círculo sello tu alma…"-el segundo fue colocado frente a sus ojos_

_-No lo hagas, Arthur_

_-"y con este círculo…"-Arthur dejaba caer pesadas lágrimas-"yo sello tu corazón, para que los recuerdos no regresen a ti"…perdóname, mi amado Alfred_

* * *

-Y ahora fui yo quien casi lo mata…-Alfred estaba inundado de tristeza, porque a pesar de estar a punto de morir, su Arthur aun le protegía, evitando que le matará para no causarle más dolor

-Eso es… increíble-Gilbert no cabía de asombro, pero lo que su amigo decía parecía verdad-ahora me siento culpable de que le hayamos matado…

-No te preocupes-una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alfred-si conozco bien a mi Arthur, él sólo esperaba que alguien le liberará ya que no podía solo…

-Perdona que acabáramos con la vida de alguien tan preciado para ti-Ludwig posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, a modo de reconfortarle un poco

Alfred les sonrió, para luego mostrar un rostro más serio-No es momento para quedarnos aquí hablando del pasado… aún tengo una cosa más por hacer-luego se inclinó sobre Arthur, susurrando algunas palabras que los otros dos no pudieron escuchar, sólo para terminar dejando un beso en su frente- tengo que ir por Francis…

-Vayamos todos-sugirió Gilbert, incluyendo en su idea a los que habían sido liberados del hechizo de Arthur

-No… esto es algo que debo hacer solo, además, sé que puedo vencerlo-Alfred tenía cuentas pendientes con su primo, y sus amigos respetaron su decisión, deseándole suerte y prometiendo esperarle ahí junto a su Arthur.

Alfred se tomó su tiempo en entrar y recorrer los ahora lúgubres pasillos del castillo, aquel lugar de su feliz infancia y adolescencia, donde vivió con su padre y creció junto al amor de su vida. Su espada permanecía en su mano, listo para atacar en el primer instante en que viera al otro rubio. Sus pasos le condujeron al salón del rey, donde presuntuoso, Francis esperaba en el trono.

-Felicidades por matar a Arthur-dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Eres un maldito… mira en el estado que tienes mi reino-el de ojos azules no detenía su caminar

-No me hagas reír, sé que acabando con Arthur estoy perdido, pero a ti puedo vencerte sin su ayuda-Francis se puso en pie sacando su arma.

La batalla comenzó chocando las dos armas de acero, un golpe tras otro, ambos tenían una gran fuerza y destreza.

-Es curioso… la única persona que intentaba protegerte… y lo mataste tú mismo-Francis comenzó a molestar a Alfred con comentarios hirientes, intentando desconcentrarlo

-¡Por tu culpa!-pero debía tener cuidado, porque Alfred, estando molesto era más letal

-Oh pero hay cosas que no sabes… ¿qué si te dijera lo que Arthur hizo para no tener que matar a nadie?-Francis esquivó una serie de espadazos del otro rubio-lo que nunca tuviste fue mío…

-¿De qué carajos hablas?-Alfred notó que su primo ya sólo esquivaba sus sablazos, esperando una oportunidad

-Cuando le ordené que matara a todos los soldados del castillo, él me rogó para que no lo hiciera-Alfred recordaba claramente que Arthur nunca fue capaz de lastimar a nadie, o no hasta que fuera sirviente de Francis-¿Y sabes qué? Le permití que encerrara a esas personas en su magia a cambio de su cuerpo

Alfred se detuvo con los ojos abiertos de pura impresión-¿qué?

-Lo que oyes, el me dejó hacerle mío a cambió de las vidas de todas esas personas-ahora era Francis quien atacaba con ahínco, a lo que un desencajado Alfred intentaba defenderse

-Imagínalo, Arthur era tan estrecho… debió dolerle mucho algunas veces, pero a todos nos gusta algo de sexo salvaje- y con ese comentario logró herir finalmente a su adversario.

Ahora el brazo derecho de Alfred sangraba-¡Eres un malnacido!

Sin embargo, antes de que continuaran con su batalla, el castillo se estremeció ligeramente, para que después una tenebrosa voz se escuchara- _Francis… has roto el contrato que con sangre firmaras y con honor juraras respetar-_ante los dos apareció el documento con aquellas palabras escritas, sólo para empezar a consumirse como si se quemara-_en base a tu falta, se hace invalido este papel, y al destruirse… Arthur podrá vivir sin las ataduras que tú has puesto_

_-_Qué tontería…-dijo Francis mirando las cenizas del papel-Arthur está muerto, así que ya no importa… lo que sí me interesa, es que pronto también morirás primito

Con otro golpe de su espada, el actual rey desarmó al joven de ojos azules, dejándolo expuesto a un ataque directo-acaba conmigo… de cualquier forma tú ya perdiste

-Me quedará la satisfacción de hacer algo que llevo deseando durante diez años…-levantó su espada, daría un solo golpe para terminar con Alfred

-¡Alto!-una tercera voz se hizo escuchar

-¿Pero, qué diablos…?... esto es imposible ¡Tú estás muerto!-Francis se hizo un par de pasos atrás, ante él, Arthur había hecho acto de presencia

-Arthur…-Alfred también se había sorprendido, sólo que para él fue la mejor de las sorpresas- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Tus heridas se han curado y tus poderes volvieron!

El mago de ojos verdes le miró con una sonrisa-Fue gracias al contrato, desde un principio había puesto esa pequeña trampa en su redacción, sabía que en algún momento alguien lograría matarme, y lo primero que Francis haría sería lastimarte… así me liberaría del contrato y me reviviría… "_libre de vivir sin seguir atado"-_terminó diciendo lo que el contrato rezaba en sus palabras

-P-Podemos llegar a algún acuerdo… ¿verdad?-Francis seguía alejándose de Arthur

-No hay acuerdo que te salve ahora…-cuando el asustadizo tirano intentó correr, el mago usó la magia que hace mucho no empleaba, creando así unos aros de colores que pronto derribaron y atraparon a Francis, haciendo volar la corona de su cabeza

Arthur levantó su mano derecha, hizo flotar la corona hasta tenerla entre sus manos y se acercó al legitimo rey-esto te pertenece… rey Alfred-apenas puso aquel objeto de oro en la cabeza de Alfred, este le estrechó contra su cuerpo con su brazo sano

-Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos y vi tu cuerpo… fueron los peores momentos de mi vida-aseguró Alfred

-Lamento que pasaras por eso… -Arthur usó su magia para curar las heridas del de ojos azules

-Todavía quiero que seas mi reina-el nuevo rey había hecho sonrojar violentamente al mago

-Te amo… pero… pero Francis... él me…-en ese momento sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos. Para los dos había pasado mucho tiempo desde que probaran los besos del otro, por ello siguieron hasta que necesitaron respirar una vez más-Alfred…

-No importa lo que te hiciera este tipo, yo no dejaría de quererte por nada del mundo-ahora fue Arthur quien se aferró al nuevo rey. Luego rompieron su abrazo, tenían aun algo pendiente-Francis… por todo lo que has hecho mereces el peor de los castigos

-¡Por favor no me mates!-lloriqueaba el malvado primo del rey

-Eso no, aun cuando te lo has ganado… sólo te exilio de mi reino-sosteniendo la mano de Arthur junto a él, Alfred le sonrió y éste comprendió

-Me aseguraré de que jamás volvamos a ver tu detestable cara, barbón de mierda-Arthur extendió sus manos en dirección a Francis, creando un círculo mágico y luego haciéndole desaparecer-con eso nunca podrá entrar a tú reino

-A nuestro reino… mi Arthur

* * *

El reino enteró se regocijó ante la coronación de su nuevo y verdadero rey. Alfred fue reconocido por todos con gusto, sus amigos fueron los primeros en felicitarle, además de ofrecerle una disculpa al mago por lo ocurrido, a lo que Arthur contesto que él era quien debía disculparse, les había causado mucho sufrimiento a todos, y eso no tenía escusa aún bajo el poder de Francis.

A petición del propio Arthur, él pidió perdón personalmente en cada poblado, algunos comprendieron que no tenía opción y que todo era en contra de su voluntad. Claro que, no todos fueron tan comprensivos, al grado de pedir el exilio del mago o su ejecución, pero el mismísimo rey Alfred los puso en su lugar, asegurando que Arthur era bueno.

-Sólo ha pasado un año, y todo el reino ha recuperado su gloria-Roderich admiraba las frondosas tierras desde una ventana del castillo, él había sido nombrado concejero real junto con Elizabeta, quien ahora era la capitana de las escoltas, entre los cuales estaban los dos amigos del rey Alfred

-Hemos trabajado duro para restaurar todo-dijo el rey al admirar los logros de la gente

Junto a los dos hombre, pronto llegaron la castaña en compañía de Arthur-Ya terminamos con los cuidados del jardín

-Eso está bien… pero no es trabajo para la reina-Alfred le tomó de la mano, acercando al de ojos verdes- y menos cuando está esperando al futuro príncipe-terminó por colocar una de sus manos sobre la pancita que apenas era visible.

Como en las grandes historias de héroes de fantasía, este relato ha tenido una feliz conclusión, ahora que… para el rey Alfred y su reina, la historia aun continua, hasta que su hijo nazca, y crezca, e incluso entonces, la historia no terminará, porque siempre habrá alguien que cuente como Alfred salvó a su reino, haciendo que su historia de amor y valor sea eterna.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aun les debo actualizaciones, no me olvido, pero tenía que terminar este fic, el otro oneshot que les mencioné y uno adicional e inesperado que se me ha ocurrido ayer XD

Este fic surge de leer un doujin llamado "The Hero and the Magician", que pueden encontrar en youtube o no sé si está en español… si lo leen notarán que la historia no tiene mucho o nada que ver, excepto por un detalle: Una parte donde, para salvar la vida de Alfred, Arthur decide regresar el tiempo haciendo que él no le conozca en primer lugar, y algo así quise hacer al sellar los recuerdos de Alfred, pensando que sería el perfecto drama el que matara a Arthur y se traumatizara al recordar todo; la idea original era que en efecto fuera Alfred con sus propias manos quien le matara, pero sentí que era mejor como ha quedado.

Comerciales!: Espero que hoy mismo suba un fic ubicado en el universo de los naipes, titulado **"Jugando con naipes"**, plantea un mundo de diferentes tipos de juegos, y es por ello que para salvar el mundo, los reyes de Spades, Diamonds, Clubs y Hearts tienen que meterse a un juego de Rol donde ellos deben detener a los dos traviesos Jokers de destruir el mundo como lo conocen. Claro que… las cosas no son tan fáciles, y menos cuando todos tienen problemas de pareja.

Sean lindos y dejen un review, su opinion es importante :3


End file.
